bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yhwach/Archive 2
Personality Someone here keeps editing the personality of Yhwach despite the fact that Royd was acting as Yhwach. This person said that apparently Royd's personality was not revealed till he was hit by Tenchi Kaijin. Why would Yhwach's personality contradict if he does not give a damn about his subordinates? User:Marioman53User talk:Marioman53 20:47, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I agree, Royd can copy likeness's, but that doesn't necessarily mean that he is incapable of being himself while posing as Yhwach. When Yammamoto uses his ability to raise the dead, it can be inferred that Royd's personality is being shown, as Yhwach would be unaffected by seeing people he just killed as though they were lost loved ones. Savalric (talk) 01:46, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Can we please remove the part of the personality description that states Yhwach cares about his underlings? That was Royd not Yhwach. He even kills Royd when he was already dying.--Wynia (talk) 23:12, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :In all honesty, that could have just been a mercy killing. In case you didn't notice, Royd had a huge chunk of his body destroyed, and before killing him Yhwach actually thanked him for his efforts, unlike with, say, Asguiaro Ebern, whom he told he could not praise or degrade him before killing him to pave the way. Point being, Yhwach is still human, in case you didn't notice, and humans have feelings.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:35, June 11, 2013 (UTC) His penchant for wanton brutality is incredibly disturbing, whether it is lobbing limbs across the room or obliterating corpses to make sure they are dead. His smile at the sight of his carnage really compounds that something is wrong with this man. Aizen's page states he is ruthless and has no belief in ethics or morality, Yhwach's actions and words are very similar. The part where Roy demonstrated weakness when he saw his former comrades brought back as zombies should be removed since that is not Yhwach.--Wynia (talk) 13:10, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :Yhwach does have morals. If he didn't he wouldn't care anything about what happened in the past. There is no doubt what he believes he is doing is the right, which would be exterminating shinigami. He has motives and he does understand good or evil, if he didn't he wouldn't be doing much really. He just doesn't care for his subordinates. If that counts as not having ethics, Yamamoto was exactly the same. Skitzo1 (talk) 10:11, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :...you do realize he wasn't looking at carnage that time? He was looking at his DEAD COMRADES. Are you honestly telling me no one would be disturbed or emotional at seeing their dead subordinates looking them straight in the eye and knowing it's their fault? In case you didn't know, there's this thing called "guilt"...--Xilinoc (talk) 22:19, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :This seems to be a circular argument. Its clear that this guy is your typical coldhearted and ruthless dictator type and all the personality traits typical of that position are there without having to do much searching especially harping on one instance. The issue at soul society will not be the only opportunity to gain information on this. Instances outside that particular incident also showcase his personality, so there is no point arguing something thats to complicated to properly figure out when that information can be gained elsewhere.-- Skin tone? Appearance wise should Yhwach's skin tone be mentioned under his appearance, as he was shown on the cover of blood warfare with blood red skin, is that worth mentioning under his appearance?--JustaNobody (talk) 17:06, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :So long as it's referenced. :This doesnt seem to be a likely skin color. We have no confirmation and if his skin was any form of dark color then there would be some indication in the manga as all dark colors are comonly represented in darker shades his is basically the same as most of the characters. Also I dont see that being the color on the cover of blood warfare.-- :Just to add to this, if we were to go with the color schemes in the latest volumes, we'd have to say that Byakuya has blue skin and that Quilge's is pink. Kubo is just using hues when coloring the covers since this arc began, which unfortunately limits our chances of actually figuring out the characters' actual colors. --[[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 08:43, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Yhwach? Where did the name Yhwach come from. In the manga its Juha Bach. Yhwach is the official translation of his name, Juha Bach is just the name the scanlator groups called him and have stuck to it for consistency. 08:39, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Hirenyaku? Does he have it or not? From what we have seen so far? Someone changed the edit of enhanced speed to Hirenyaku on the Yhwach page. There's no doubt he will have it. But from what we have seen could it be classed as Hirenyaku? Skitzo1 (talk) 10:13, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :There is no other high-speed movement technique connected to the Quincy, therefore if he utilized high-speed movement techniques that was it, if he is moving faster then otherwise possible that would be it.-- Blut Arterie? He said he was going to release his power against Ichigo with his stab, am I the only one who could interpret this as a possible reference to Blut Arterie? Skitzo1 (talk) 10:14, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, you are. It's speculation. Will-O-Wisp (talk) :...I never hinted that it wasn't speculation. Skitzo1 (talk) 11:27, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :That statement could mean virtually anything. Unless he states Blut Arterie or its shown in use then its speculative to assume thats what he meant when he doesnt have to use that to release his power against an opponent.-- Physical Strength? When Yhwach had attacked Ichigo with his sword not did the ground shatter, he also pinned being unable to move, until Yhwach let him up; is all of that worth mentioning under his powers & abilities? For his physical strength?--JustaNobody (talk) 21:42, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Not really. Skitzo1 (talk) 10:16, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Keen Intellect Could we say he had good Intellect? He seems pretty cunning, distracting Yamamoto, and He announced Uryu as a successor deliberately to create discord so they would pay more attention to him, and so that Uryu would be subject to pressure so Uyru dedicates himself to Yhwach? Skitzo1 (talk) 10:17, July 3, 2013 (UTC) That's more manipulative than outright intelligence, and considering others have picked up on his intentions immediately it isn't very subtle manipulation either. 13:36, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :I would agree it takes alot to determine his intellect. What he indulges in is outright manipulation and cunning. Now if at some point we get more information on his role as founder of the quincy tradition then it could be said without a doubt.-- :Ok sweet, thanks for the feedback. Skitzo1 (talk) 19:18, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Appearence Since Zangetsu is his appearance from 1000 years ago should it not be added that he had brown hair with streaks of black along with fact he wore a more defined, robe-like version of his Shikai form's overcoat, minus the undershirt and sunglasses and with the addition of white lining and a hood.--Wynia (talk) 13:20, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Not really, we only know his physical appearance rather than his actual attire. Mentioning that Zangetsu resembles his appearance from 1,000 years prior is all that's necessary. Tenza Zangetsu is obviously his appearance when he was younger and it looked like he had brown hair with some black streaks in it. Yamamoto's appearence is described when he was younger 1000 years ago in great detail. Saying Zangetsu is what he looked like seems banal.--Wynia (talk) 18:06, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :No, it's not "obvious" that Tensa Zangetsu is what he looked like when he was younger, there is nothing to back that up. All we know is that 1,000 years before the current point, Yhwach looked like the spirit that Ichigo has always referred to as "Old Man Zangetsu," nothing more. The origin of his Bankai appearance is never mentioned, not when Ichigo was trying to learn Final Getsuga Tensho, and certainly not in this arc. Slight discrepancy "However, when Yhwach was facing his dead subordinates, who had been resurrected by Yamamoto's Bankai, Yamamoto stated he could "see his tears"." Should this line really be in Yhwach's page? During this confrontation it was Royd facing Yamamoto and not Yhwach himself. While Royd has the ability to perfectly mimic a persons personality, abilities, etc, he still has his own feelings as shown when he declares that he wasn't strong enough to Yhwach right before the latter appears. Asdestroyer0 (talk) 09:33, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :This was removed. Problem i think is that the argument is that Loyd could mimic personality and while that is possible it makes no difference because 1 the content was removed from the plot section of the page cause it was not him and 2 the same should go for the personality section. I would argue just because loyd can mimic anothers personality doesnt mean that he doesnt have his own and in this instance its likely more him then bach as its highly unlikely consider how consistent the man his been emotionally.-- Last Name Confirmation Looks like Chapter 545 confirms Yhwach's last name to be "Gesang" - referring to him specifically as "Kaiser Gesang" - Kaiser being the German word for King, and Gesang being a fairly common Indonesian name. It's...weird. And of course, like all other quincies, good chance that this is the incorrect spelling. But, we'll have to wait a while for that one. Mosley515 (talk) 07:52, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :The Kaiser Gesang is referring to the Quincy folklore, and means the emperor chant, Gesang is not Yhwach's last name.--Xilinoc (talk) 07:59, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Huh! You're right about that. Freaking scanlation caught me off-guard when they capitalized "gesang", making me read it as a name. Mosley515 (talk) 08:04, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :As Xil correctly points out "The Kaiser Gesang" Is the name of the specific Quincy Folklore Tale mentioned. The name is entirely german for "The Emperor Song/Chant".--